The relationship between the cyanide sensitive factor, oxygen, endogenous reducing equivalents and cytochromes will be established. Evidence for the occurrence of these factors in other storage granules will be sought. The function of these cytochromes and electron transporting factors will be investigated. Obvious roles such as the electron donor for the beta hydroxylation of dopamine will be explored. A possible relationship between the electron transporting pathways and metabolically dependent retention, and the metabolism of membrane constituents will be investigated.